


Becoming My Demons

by weyheynig



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Angst, Cain and Abel, Demon Dean Winchester, Demons, Depressed Dean, Depression, Destiel - Freeform, Horror, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Knight of Hell Dean, M/M, Mark of Cain, Sad Dean, Season 9 Spoliers, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Dean, Triller, season 10
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weyheynig/pseuds/weyheynig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you think it feels to become your own worst nightmare?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Realization

He woke up, everything felt so different. His own body felt different. His mind... Oh his mind. He didn't like what he thought. He woke up to seeing Crowley at the foot of his bed, smiling like a madman, asking him how he felt. The man was so confused as he sat up. His back hurt, his chest, his legs, his arms. Every single part of his body hurt, and he didn't understand why. Once he heard those specific words come out of Crowley's mouth, he didn't bother to find out.

That man we're talking about, well, that's Dean. Well... At least it was once Dean.

Dean quickly got up, leaving Crowley in his once called bedroom, running out. He saw the shock written on Sam's face as he ran past the two alined tables. He stopped in his tracks, concerned for his brother as why he as so shocked. He saw tears form in the taller man's eyes as he started to stand up from the chair. Dean quickly moved his eyes around his surroundings, seeing that there was an opened bottle of jack located at the edge of the table, before moving his eyes back to the other. His brother walked over to him slowly, putting his hands on Dean's chest as if he were checking that Dean was actually there. Then it all came flooding back to him; Metatron, The Mark, the First Blade, Metatron... Killing him. He rememebered it all. He remembered his last words. 'I'm proud of us.' 

He looked up at Sam, realizing how much pain his poor little brother was in.

"Dean...." 

Dean turned around, seeing that Crowley was only stand a few feet away from him and his brother. He took one last look look at his brother before whispering a simple, "I'm sorry," as he turned away, running and never looking back again.


	2. Fury

Dean ran as fast as he could as he exited the only place he called home. He didn't know what was happening. He didn't know what he had become, other than it was something horribly bad. All he wanted to do was fall onto his knees and beg for help, even though he knew no one was listening. He could feel his blood boil with anger as he ran furthur. He once again felt the need to rip someones throat out, feeling as if could rule the world with all the fury that built up inside of him. Dean didn't want that though. He really didn't. He hated feeling like he needed to kill, it made he want to throw up, and so he did. He stopped running, falling and blowing grits onto the edge of the road. Dean has always hated what he saw when he looked into the mirror. Now he hates his reflection ten times more. 

It was getting harder to fight off the pressure inside of him. Whatever it was, it wanted out, and soon, it will get what it wants. Dean still had no idea what he was, so he decided to at least try to figure it out. Okay, angel? He looked looked at his back. No wings. Well, duh. It's impossible. Shapeshifter? Nada. Vampire? No, he's not going through that again. Demon... He looked around, thinking about that possibility. If he was a demon, wouldn't he not be himself anymore? Wouldn't he have no control over the monster that would be controlling him?

Maybe he was the demon. Did he not have a soul anymore? There has to be something there if he is still in control. All of a sudden, his view changed. He jumped up from the ground, instantly looking around, seeing that he could now see every soul that walked around him. He could see everything. 

No.

This can't be right... I'm not a demon. I'd have to be something much stronger to control whats going on inside this bag of bones. Then it hit him. Cain and Abel.

He's a Knight of Hell.

**Author's Note:**

> My version of what I want to happen in Season 10. :3


End file.
